This invention relates to a temple adjusting device for eyeglasses, particularly to one possible to adjust the angle of the temples of a pair of eyeglasses to suit to the size of the face of a user wearing eyeglasses comfortably.
There are a wide variety of eyeglasses having different angles of temples, and every person has a different face so that a user may not find easily a pair of eyeglasses just suitable to wear comfortably.